Anything Goes
by DaMoyre
Summary: Set after EW. Zechs has called Wufei to have an important conversation. Duo is nervous about the outcome. [hints of yaoi]


> Title: Anything Goes  
Author: [DaMoyre][1]  
Date: 19-Dec-00  
Pairings: 2x5 (implied)  
Category: Romance, and some fluff with a bit of angst. ^_~  
Rating: R - for language  
Spoilers: None really, but this is set after EW  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. You know the drill! ^_^ 
> 
> _Notes: This is a christmas gift for my darling Cecilia. ^_^ It was inspired by her xmas gift to me! (Thanks doll!) So this is a companion fic to [Closure][2] by Cecilia._
> 
> _A dedication for the lovely Lara too. ^_^_
> 
> **Summary:** Zechs has called Wufei to have an important conversation with him and Duo is a little nervous about the outcome! ^_~
> 
> * * *
> 
> ## **Anything Goes by DaMoyre **
> 
>   

> 
> I was sitting outside our house with butterfly wings fluttering inside my stomach. I kept tapping my foot on the floor and if Wufei had been here, he would've been asking me to stop. But he wasn't here, so I just kept doing it. Tap, tap, tap, with the heel of my boot, and then I cracked my knuckles and played a little with my braid. I had to keep my hands busy, distract myself before I decided to pick up the phone and page him. I didn't want to make it look like I was impatient. Not me. But damn, I couldn't help it. I had this strange feeling that this meeting of his was going to change things between us...
> 
> I watched the cars passing by and my heart skipped a beat everytime I saw a white car that looked a little bit like Wufei's. And you know, when you're nervous, your eyes start deceiving you and your mind plays tricks on you. I must have seen his car approaching the house at least a dozen times, and each time, I swore there was a guy with black hair and a ponytail on the drivers' seat. Disappointment galore when the cars just kept driving away and I realized that none of the drivers looked anything like my Wufei. All right, so maybe he's isn't mine, but I like to think he is. A guy can dream!
> 
> I kept tapping my foot and wiggling in my chair and just when I thought I was about to crack, I saw his car pulling up in the driveway. So he was finally here. I stretched my legs and took a deep breath. It was time to get a grip and act naturally. Don't want to have the guy thinking that I'm a nervous wreck or anything. If he was going to tell me what I thought he was, then the least I could do was save face and pretend that I was cool with whatever he decided. 
> 
> "Hey, sexy!" I called out to him, standing up from my chair and wearing the biggest grin I could fit on my face. "So how did it go?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. _'What did blondie want?'_ Is what I really wanted to ask, but I bit my tongue and kept smiling. 
> 
> "It went very well." Wufei's tone was even. His face was calm and serene, but there was a new light in his eyes that I had never seen before. "We need to talk," he said, and that's when I convinced myself that this was the end. 
> 
> "Sure!" I tried to be cheerful and pretend that everything was fine, while deep inside, I felt my heart sinking. I should have known this wouldn't last. He was way too good and too pure to fall for a street rat like myself. And I had known, from the very beginning, I had known that his heart didn't belong to me. I had always felt a little barrier between us, and I had been certain that I might never get in as deep inside of him as I wanted to be; but I'd figured, to hell with it! That wasn't going to stop me, risk-taker that I am, so I had plunged into this relationship head first. 
> 
> So maybe it was over now. Fine. I wasn't going out of this empty-handed. We'd had our times and I'll always remember him...specially at night, when my bed is empty; I'll hug my pillow and think of him. 
> 
> He sat down on the front steps and looked up at me. When our eyes met, I felt a lump forming in my throat. How the hell was I going to wake up from now on, knowing that when I opened my eyes he would no longer be there, lying down next to me? 
> 
> "Let's go inside!" I extended my hand towards him, making an attempt to pull him up. "I have dinner ready," I said. Yeah, I'd actually cooked for him; and I had the table arranged really nice too, with some wine in the fridge, the works! If he was going to leave, I'd help him to do it with style. Our last night together would be one to remember. 
> 
> "I have a better idea," he said. "Let's go out to dinner." 
> 
> Now, that was a new one for Wufei. He'd never really been into going out. In the few months we've been together, going out had always been reserved for special occasions, like my birthday, for instance; and that's only because I'd really nagged him to go out with me. He doesn't like to eat out and prefers home cooking. Granted, my cooking isn't as good as his, but it's still edible and he'd never really complained about it. 
> 
> "Out?" I asked, with some hesitation. I really wasn't in the mood to go out; specially not after I had gone out of my way with the food, making his favorite pasta dish. 
> 
> He smiled and gave me a little nod. "To your favorite restaurant. What do you think?"
> 
> Okay, he was really throwing me off now, and I didn't know what to think anymore. Maybe I'd been making assumptions and he wasn't going to break it off after all. Maybe blondie hadn't really changed his mind about us. I knew they must have talked about Treize, and it made me feel like an idiot knowing that the source of my insecurities was nothing but a ghost. Treize Khushrenda was dead. So what the hell was I afraid of? 
> 
> I was afraid to lose him.
> 
> Wufei stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to go or not?" I could hear a tinge of impatience in his voice.
> 
> "Actually, why don't we stay in? I made Chicken Alfredo." I smiled at him again and noticed that his lips were curving up too. 
> 
> "My favorite," he said.
> 
> I know, I know. Why do you think I made it? 
> 
> "So you want to stay in?" I asked, but without waiting for him to give me an answer, I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the house.
> 
> He raised an eyebrow when he saw the table set for two, a single candle as the center piece. I had neatly folded napkins and real forks and plates instead of our usual disposable ones. I knew he liked it and that pleased me to no end. 
> 
> "What's the occasion?" he asked, turning to look at me. Another smile on his lips, and it made me feel more comfortable. Perhaps this wasn't so bad after all. He seemed a little retracted but in very good spirits. 
> 
> "I just wanted to surprise you." I gave a little shrug of the shoulders and walked towards the kitchen to get our dinner. "Sit down. We can eat now and... talk." 
> 
> That last part is what was making me nervous. At this point, I really didn't know what he wanted to tell me. I was anxious to know what Zechs had told him, but at the same time, I was dreading the moment, wondering if _'us'_ would become a lonely _'I'_ after this conversation. 
> 
> Mind you, not that there was ever a commitment of any sort. No paper work or rings, no promises either. He's not the mushy type and I'm a lot tougher and less girly than people seem to think I am. But when you live with a guy for a few months, you kind of start expecting things. I guess that was my mistake. I'd have to learn not to take things for granted.
> 
> "Let me help you," Wufei said, and the next moment he was standing next to me, helping me to carry the garlic bread I'd taken out of the oven while I got the dish with the pasta. Once everything was set on the table, I returned to the kitchen to get the wine from the fridge. 
> 
> "Wine too?" He was more than a little surprised and I loved seeing that expression on his face, the pure wonder in his ebony eyes that made him look as dreamy as anything I had ever seen before. It didn't happen too often. It was hard to surprise Chang Wufei; he was always prepared, never caught off guard.
> 
> "I thought it would go well with our dinner. A little wine, a little music," I said softly and pushed a button on the remote, turning the stereo on. So now we had soft music playing in the background, classical, since that's what he likes.
> 
> "This is better than a restaurant." He approved and that made my day. I nodded and began serving our plates. The food smelled great and for the first time, I could actually feel proud of my cooking. Everything seemed to be going well. Now I just needed him to say whatever it was he was going to tell me, and for good or bad, for better or worse, get it all over with. 
> 
> I sat down and waited for him to take the first bite before I began eating. He seemed to enjoy the taste, slowly savoring his food before putting down the fork and looking up at me again. "This is very good. Your cooking is improving," he said, with a little humor, yet I know he never says anything he doesn't mean.
> 
> I thanked him and then tasted the food. Yes, indeed. The last time I'd tried to make him an omelet we'd ended up using the fire extinguisher. This was certainly an improvement. 
> 
> "I met with Zechs Merquise as planned," he said quietly and I gave him a little nod without looking up. I ate in silence, trying to keep my mouth occupied so that I wouldn't interrupt him before he was done speaking. "We were only at the cafe for a little while. Then, we went to his house," he continued and I felt my heart beginning to thud inside my chest. Why on earth had they ended up going to his house? As far as I knew, Wufei and Zechs had never been friends. So where the hell was this coming from?
> 
> I looked up at him and felt a heavy weight on my chest. "Want some wine?" I asked, but it wasn't really a question, and I didn't really care if he wanted any or not. *I* was the one who needed it, so I opened the bottle and poured some on his glass; then I served myself, filling my cup till it spilled, and I wiped the table with my napkin.
> 
> He looked at me for a moment and took a deep breath. "Duo...I have finally come to terms with the truth," he said. Now, that's when I felt myself slipping away. I lifted my glass to my lips and drank, and drank, and drank, only stopping to grasp for breath when my glass was empty.
> 
> "That's...good, Wufei." I put my glass down on the table and poured some more wine. God, he was leaving! I knew he would someday, but I never knew it would hurt so much.
> 
> "There were some things in my past that held me back, but now I can let the past go, Duo. I can start again." 
> 
> "Okay," I said quietly and tossed back my drink. "Just spill it, man! You don't need to sugar-coat it for me." I snapped. He looked surprised and then I reconsidered. Perhaps I was being a little too abrupt, but at the moment, I really didn't care. If he didn't tell me now, I was going to go insane.
> 
> "What Zechs revealed to me today has changed my life, Duo." I love the way he speaks, I really do. Always so formal, pronouncing each word so carefully and there's this elegance and perfection about him that I totally dig. However, there were sometimes when I wished he would just spit out the words, bark it out. This was one of those times.
> 
> "All right, so what did blondie have to say?" Damn, there it goes. I know he doesn't like me to refer to Zechs that way. He looked at me with a little frown and I corrected myself. "Fine, fine. What did *Zechs* have to say?"
> 
> "I have no right to speak of this to anyone. It is not my place," he said, in a very solemn tone. "But I can tell you other things now, Duo." He finished the sentence and reached across the table to hold my hand in his. I leaned back on my chair and gripped the table to balance myself. I didn't know if it was the wine or his touch, but the room was spinning all around me. "I love you, Duo Maxwell," he whispered, and I could hardly believe that those words had just come out of his lips.
> 
> Holy fucking God! He'd said it. He had just said it and I couldn't believe my ears. "Are you serious!?" It's all I managed to say. He furrowed his eyebrows and I realized just how idiotic I was probably sounding. I mean, _'are you serious'_ aren't exactly the words I'd expect to hear after delivering a heartfelt _'I love you.'_ And again, I knew he meant it because truth is what Chang Wufei is all about.
> 
> "Yes," he said quietly, and then drew away. He released his hold on my hand and reclined a little on his chair. "I'm sorry. I suppose you don't feel the same way."
> 
> What!? What was he talking about? How could he even think that! Didn't he know what he meant to me? Okay, so maybe I'd never told him, but one would think that I had shown him enough. We had become best friends, confidants... and more. 
> 
> "It's Heero," he said. "I understand."
> 
> Heero? Heero what? It wasn't Heero's name that I had been calling for the past few months, day or night, night and day, whenever we made love. Nope. No way. It was his name, Wufei's, that I cried out, his face that I saw when I closed my eyes. Heero had been a very important part of my life and would always have a special place in my heart, but that's another story.
> 
> "No, Wufei!" I felt warm all over and I could hear my heart beating so fast and loud that I was almost sure he could hear it too. "It's not Heero! Heero has nothing to do with any of this. He's gone!" 
> 
> And he surely was. We had not heard from him since the second war had ended. He had fought against the Mairemeia forces and then he'd done his usual disappearing act. No one knew anything about him and I was surprised that he wasn't with little Miss Muffet, escorting her to nice socials, and dances, and suit and tie dinners. I had really expected him to end up there, but I guess I was wrong after all. Oh well, if there is ever another conflict, he will probably pop up again, out of nowhere. That's just the way Heero is, always on cue when he's needed. But it really wasn't him that I was concerned about now. I had the man of my life sitting right in front of me, and he'd just said the magic words, the words I'd never thought I'd hear from his lips. 
> 
> "I know he's gone, Duo and I'm sorry." Wufei pushed his plate to the side and fixed his eyes on me. The way he was looking at me, with such intensity and such sadness, sent shivers up and down my spine. He had the most beautiful eyes in the world, such fire. No one could do fire like a dragon.
> 
> "I'm not sorry, Wufei!" I cleared my throat and managed to rise from my seat. It took all my strength to stand up straight. The wine and the strong emotions were having an interesting effect on me. "Heero is not here... but you are. And this is your home. Our home." I walked a few steps and knelt down close to him. I reached up for his hand and made him turn around to look at me. "I love you too, Chang Wufei. You have been *the* one for a long, long time." I drew his hand to my lips and placed a soft kiss on his palm. 
> 
> "Duo," he sounded surprised, and then he smiled, that full and beautiful smile of his. "I wasn't sure..."
> 
> "I wasn't sure either, Wufei. I even thought you would leave," I finally confessed. "I thought that Zechs had called you to say something that would change things between us."
> 
> "Well, he did," Wufei stated. "He gave me back my peace...my heart." 
> 
> I smiled. I didn't exactly know what Zechs had told Wufei, but it wasn't really important. Wufei seemed happy now, happier than I had ever seen him before, and that's all that really mattered. "Then I'm glad you talked to him," I said. 
> 
> And then he leaned down to kiss me.
> 
>   

> 
> _~Fin~_
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] To find out what Zechs told Wufei, read Cecilia's [Closure][2]. 
> 
> Please send comments to: [DaMoyre@aol.com][1]
> 
> Back to: [DaMoyre's page][3]

   [1]: mailto:damoyre@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/damoyre/gifts/closure.htm
   [3]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic/?action=directory-authorProfile&userid=11534



End file.
